Dalton Drabbles and Oneshots
by HurriklainesandRanebows
Summary: Just a little place where I put all of my Drabbles and Oneshots based on CP Coulter's Dalton
1. Tweedles

Doctor

**Hey Guys! This is a little place where I will be dropping off any Dalton Drabbles/oneshots that I write. I'd love to hear what you think, so drop me a review! None of the characters except for Anna and Lucia belong to me, Kurt and Blaine belong to Ryan Murphy and everyone else belongs to the fabulous CP Coulter! If you haven't yet read Dalton, you should. :) **

"Evan and Ethan Brightman?" The nurse up front called out to the waiting room. The two eight year old boys stood up and walked over to where she was standing. "Alright, Ethan, you will be in that room right there, and Evan, you will be in the one next door." She said with a smile, pointing to the respective rooms.

"Oh, no. That won't do." said Ethan.

"You see, I want to go with my brother." said Evan.

"We go everywhere together." They said together, showing off their Cheshire Cat smiles.

The nurse furrowed her brows. "Well, I'm sorry boys, but we are only allowed to let one patient in the rooms at a time.

"Oh, but you see, miss…" said Ethan, trailing off.

"We are one person." The twins said together.


	2. Anderson Brothers

Anderson Brothers

Shane and Blaine sat mourning by their father's hospital bed. He had been diagnosed with cancer, and the doctors said it was time to say goodbye.

Neither of them really knew why their father's death made them so sad, he had treated Blaine horribly since early high school, and all of his senior year, ever since he came out, Shane had received the same kind of treatment. Now, they sat sobbing at his bed. I guess it was because he was their father, the man who had raised them until High School.

"Dad… Goodbye. I love you." said Blaine, while Shane choked out something similar. The two boys sat there for a moment, waiting for his last words to them.

"Boys…. I… loathe… you… two…." He said. Then he died. The boys both gasped and cried harder, trying to think of a response.

"I know, Dad, and we're sorry. We're… we're sorry…" said Shane, slightly muffled through his tears.

What the Anderson brothers will never know is that those were not their father's last words. He hadn't said "I loathe you," he had said to them as one final attempt at forgiveness, "I love you."


	3. Rane

Always

Reed sat numbly in his bed. He got up and walking around his apartment in a haze, a zombie-like haze. He stumbled over his two feet and went toppling to the ground, crying, half because it hurt and half because his love, Shane, the love of his life wasn't there to catch him. He looked around the apartment, saw the furniture, the paintings, everything reminded him of Shane. He had to get out of there.

He ran out into the streets in a daze, not caring that it was raining like crazy. He ran and ran until he could run no more, and sat down on a bench. He buried his face in his hands, not sure which parts of his face were wet from tears and which parts were wet from the rain. It continued to rain down on him, getting him soaking wet, but he didn't care. All that he cared about was Shane, and Shane was gone. Just another part of his life that he messed up.

It had been a week. A week since Shane left. He remembered the day of the fight. It was over something stupid, something forgotten. All that he remembered was Shane's final words to him, while his eyes were filled with anger.

_Maybe dating you was just a mistake. _

Reed cried more and more, realizing all of his faults. _I'm too needy. _Reed thought. _Maybe if I could actually fend for myself, Shane would still be here. Maybe if I didn't screw everything up so badly, I would be in his arms right now._

He got up from the bench and began to walk. His walk became a run. He tripped over a sidewalk crack and braced himself, expecting to slam into the hard pavement any moment now, but the moment never came. Instead, he found himself in strong arms. He looked up, and brown eyes locked with those green-gray eyes that he had come to love. He saw a poof of black hair on the head of the person holding him. _Shane._

"Shane! I'm so sorry! I messed everything up, like I always do…. I just- I just wanted everything to work, and I'm sorry!" He was now sobbing, but he was ashamed to look weak in front of Shane. Shane put a finger to his lips.

"Reed, let me talk. When we got in that fight, I said some terrible things that I didn't mean. I said that dating you was a mistake, but that was the farthest thing from the truth. _Leaving _you was a mistake, the biggest mistake I have ever made, and that's saying something. I knew it right after it happened, but I was afraid. Afraid that you wouldn't want me anymore. I love you, Reed, you're perfect, and I never thought I would find anyone as special as you. Now I know I messed up big time, but I would love it if you might be able to give me one more chance." Shane rushed out, meaning every word of it. He was now crying too.

Reed just smiled. He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. He stood up straight, looked Shane in the eyes, and smiled.

Neither was really sure who actually closed the space between them. All of it happened so fast. But all of the sudden, lips met lips and hands were running through hair.

"_I'll always love you."_


End file.
